A need remains for red solid ink compositions for developing higher quality color images. Standard CMYK color sets provide poor coverage of the red region of the color spectrum.
However, obtaining red inks is not as trivial as adding a single pigment colorant to an ink formulation because there are significant color differences between, for example, red variants that lie between orange and magenta which can be perceived as different by the naked eye.
As a result, there is a need for solid inks in the red region to achieve higher quality color images.